


First Time for Everything

by DarkCellar



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Bottom General Hux, Boyfriends, First Time, Friendship, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Top Kylo Ren, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: My favorite space couple engaging in some awful awkward (but kinda sweet) sex for the first time. One chapter short work.





	

"Ren, enough. I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest."

"What?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

Ren seemed surprised by the question, taken off-guard. Nevertheless he put on his usual sarcastic facade to cover it up.

"My hands have been right here this whole time, Hux."

Hux sneered at him in disgust. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid with me."

Ren looked him directly in the eye, folding his arms across his chest.

"So what if I am?"

"W-what?"

"I said, what if I AM? What if I AM hitting on you, because I find you really attractive? What are you going to do about it?"

In one of the rarest moments of his life, Hux found himself at a complete loss for words.

He had always suspected that Ren might have some kind of feelings for him. Despite the way the two yelled at each other, and fought over almost everything--there was something THERE.

Some intangible feeling that permeated the air whenever the two were near each other. 

Hux hadn't received any kind of romantic attention from anyone in quite a long time, and therefore took a longer time than he'd like to admit, to recognize that Ren's joking and comments were a bit more sexually charged than would be normal between two men who were supposedly ONLY 'friends'.

Hells, two men who were actually 'enemies' more than friends.

But still.

If Hux was being totally honest with himself, he'd acknowledge that, for all intents and purposes, Ren was probably his BEST friend.

They had worked together under Snoke for about 10 years, since both had been in their early 20's. They had gone through a number of life-changing events together, and, despite the often contentious and competitive spirit in which they interacted with one another, when it came right down to it, they always had each others' back.

Lately, though, Hux had noticed a distinct change in the way Ren acted towards him. 

It was a little more charged, slightly more aggressive, than before. Almost as though there was an electric force-field that swam around the two of them whenever they were together.

And he didn't really know how to react to that.

It didn't make him feel uncomfortable, not exactly--but it was an odd feeing nonetheless. 

He had finally decided to confront Ren about some of his more obvious flirting, if that was indeed what this was; and now he was a bit shocked to hear that his suspicions were correct.

"Does it bother you?"

Ren was asking him this, looking at Hux with his dark eyes.

Hux gathered his thoughts before answering.

"No, it doesn't bother me, not really. Honestly I'm confused. I don't know if I feel anything for you, but I don't NOT feel anything, exactly. Do you know what I mean?"

Ren nodded, cautiously stepping closer to Hux.

"You're not offended?"

"I'm not offended; it's just, uh, I mean I've never done this, with, you know. A man."

"It's really not that much different than with a girl," Ren said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I mean, it'll hurt, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But it won't be exactly awkward, at least I don't think so. True we've never done THIS before, but it's not like we're strangers, right? We've known each other for nearly a decade."

"Wait, wait--what do you mean, 'it'll hurt'? What exactly are we talking about, here?"

Ren tilted his head in confusion. 

"I thought we were talking about my desire to have sex with you. Oh, Maker, isn't that what you meant?!"

"No! I thought you were going to say you had a crush on me, or something! I didn't realize you meant--"

Ren backed away, holding out his hands in front of him.

"Hux, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew what I was getting at! Wow, I didn't mean for it to get this awkward. Unless--unless this is something you'd be willing to consider?"

He said that last part hopefully, eagerly, looking at Hux the way a dog might look at his master, hoping that he'll share more of his dinner with him.

When Hux said nothing, apparently deep in thought, Ren kept speaking.

"Physically, Hux, you're my type. You just are. And it's been a really long time since I've had sex; and I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that the situation is the same for you."

Hux still said nothing, only now he could feel a blush come over his face. 

Ren saw his blush and smiled a little. 

"Please, can I--can I kiss you? I can't lie right now and say that I haven't always wondered what it would be like, to kiss you. So can I? Please?"

Something about his pleading look, the closeness of the moment, made Hux open up to the idea.

"It's just like with a girl? The kissing, anyway?"

"Yes, and no. But you might like it. If you don't, I'll stop. But I'd like to try it, just once. Please?"

"O-okay," Hux said, his heart pounding a bit louder than normal. 

He felt as awkward as a virgin, as if this were his first kiss. He supposed, in a way, that was exactly what this particular scenario was like; being a virgin.

Ren's face against his felt rough, a great deal more muscular than the soft, smooth faces of women. He could feel the stubble from where Ren needed a shave. His lips were full, and soft, but they moved so aggressively over Hux's own that he wasn't able to fully appreciate that softness.

But it was soothing, kind of; the way Ren was easily able to take control of Hux, in a physical sense. The two men were more or less the same height, but Ren was stronger, having spent so many years training with the Supreme Leader.

Ren broke their kiss, breathing a little hard and looking into Hux's eyes. He was still holding Hux close to him, close enough that Hux could feel the stir of something quite rigid against his hip.

He looked down, and felt a shock of heat go traveling in a wave over his head down to his feet.

Ren was kissing his neck now, expertly sucking and biting along it, which Hux actually enjoyed the feel of.

"Um, Ren, uh, you've got an, um, I mean I can feel--"

Ren pulled away from his neck and looked down at the strained front of his pants, embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I'm just, I'm really turned on right now."

For the first time since the entire encounter had started, Hux began to wonder. He wondered what it would FEEL like, to -- to have Ren inside of him.

Ren had said it might hurt, but Hux found that the thought wouldn't go away.

Taking a deep breath, he asked Ren, timidly,

"Do you--do you want to--?"

Ren's eyes were wide and eager, looking at Hux. A slow smile spread to his face, lighting it up and making him look surprisingly young.

"Do YOU--?"

Hux swallowed, and nodded. 

"I think so. Can you make sure the door is locked?"

Ren raised his hand and activated the locking mechanism on the door, jiggling it with his mind to make sure it stayed in place.

"Um, do we need anything, for, uh--", he trailed off, not really sure of how to say what he was thinking.

Ren read his thoughts and grinned a little, pulling a small jar out of his pocket. "Got some right here, actually."

Hux couldn't help but frown at that. "Do you just carry stuff like that around all the time? Is this something you do often?"

Ren shook his head. "No, I told you, I haven't had sex in a long time, now. And I don't go around trying to screw everyone, if that's what you think."

"Then why--"

"I was hoping maybe WE would, uh, you know. This. And I wanted to be prepared."

Hux closed his eyes briefly, both flattered and a little scared. Exactly how long had Ren -- 

But no. Too many questions would arise from that line of thinking, so he pushed the thoughts temporarily from his mind.

He turned around and unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. He leaned over and put his arms across his desk.

"Well, come on; are we doing this or not?"

Ren paused; then Hux could hear the sound of him undoing his belt and dropping his pants as well.

He wanted to turn around and look at Ren, to see what THAT looked like, naked; but he resisted. If he saw it he might get cold feet about this whole thing.

He felt a cold, wet moisture of considerable thickness being spread around his hole, and he couldn't help shuddering.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Hux tried to relax his tense back muscles and calm his breathing.

He nodded his head.

Ren entered him as slowly as possible, but it still HURT. Even with the lubricant, and Hux's mental preparation, the pain seared him to the core.

He clenched his fists on top of the table, the tendons standing out along his arms. He realized that he had been holding his breath, and he let it out in a shaky hiss.

By now Ren had buried himself all the way in, and Hux had to admit that he was impressed. Ren was quite large, and thick; he filled Hux in a way that Hux would not have thought it possible to be filled.

Still, it hurt too much for it to be enjoyable.

For Hux, anyway.

"Are you okay?" Ren whispered, his large hands on either side of Hux's hips.

Not trusting what might come out of his mouth, Hux simply nodded again, biting his lip against the burn.

Ren pumped in and out of him steadily, starting off slowly and gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts.

There were no sounds in the room except the slight creaking of the desk Hux was positioned against, and Ren's breathy grunts.

"You're so tight," Ren managed to choke out between his pleasured cries, leaning up to kiss the back of Hux's neck.

Hearing Ren's voice so weighted down with lust was actually quite nice, for Hux. It made him feel as though he had some means of control over the situation, and not feel totally helpless. It was a heady mental stimulation, which was nice for Hux, considering that there was very little physical joy for him in this act.

Towards the end of this act, Ren's thrusts sped up to a nearly frantic beat, his moaning much louder than before.

A sharp cry, and then Hux could feel a warm wet flood coming from Ren's member, spasmming inside of Hux and leaking down his backside in a little river.

Panting, Ren extracted himself from the redhead, and Hux could hear the sound of his pants being pulled back up, his belt buckle being readjusted.

Hux experimentally stretched his back, trying to shake off some of the lingering pain, and found that this just made it worse. He straightened up slowly and turned around to face Ren, grimacing at how sore he felt.

Ren was looking at him with a confusing expression on his face. He looked relaxed, nervous and sad, all at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Ren told him, looking down at his hands. "I know that probably wasn't enjoyable for YOU at all."

When Hux didn't answer, Ren smirked a little, as he came closer to him.

"Tell you what; let me make it up to you."

Ren dropped to his knees in front of him, getting close to Hux's soft member. He flicked out his tongue and swirled it lightly across the tip, wetting it before taking the head into his warm mouth.

Hux groaned, enjoying the sensation of the knight's tongue. Ren grinned as he felt him get hard, and began stroking his hand along the shaft.

Once Hux was fully hard, Ren began to suck him in earnest, his head moving at lightning speed along the entire length of the redheads member, his head bobbing as he took him all the way down his throat.

Hux moaned and put his hands in Ren's hair, holding it back from his face in order to see his beautiful eyes, and lips.

Hux felt that he was dangerous close to the edge, and attempted to pull himself out of Ren's mouth, unsure if his seed was something Ren would want to take in.

Ren saw what he was doing and shook his head slightly, his big dark eyes seeming to grin as he continued to deepthroat his lover.

Hux let out a cry as he began to climax, his cum spraying out in hot spurts, hitting the back of Ren's throat.

Ren dutifully took it all down, keeping his warm wet mouth firmly on Hux until it had stopped twitching and lay still.

He extracted Hux and looked up at him, wiping a bit of moisture from his lower lip and smiling.

"Was that okay?"

Hux pulled him to his feet and kissed his cheek, smoothing his sweaty hair back from his face.

"That was amazing," he answered. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU; for uh, you know. I know it's not something you've ever done and I know it hurts, the first few times."

Hux slowly pulled his pants back on, thinking. It HAD hurt, and it had been somewhat awkward and uncomfortable; but at the same time, it wasn't as bad as he had feared it would be. 

His analytical mind was able to see that it was the sort of thing that would get better, but only with time and practice. And it was wonderful, in a way that he didn't totally understand but he liked, being intimate with Ren. Having him so physically close. It was wonderful.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hux muttered, mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

Hux began to laugh, leaning back against the table. "I mean, I can't believe we're doing THIS. Having sex. It's completely weird, and something I never would have pictured us doing, like a year ago."

Ren laughed too, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're right; it IS weird. But . . . I like it."

"I do, too."

"So that means you're willing to do this, again?"

Hux smiled.

"I am, if you are. Only one thing, though; I've never been the type of guy to just sleep with someone, like, JUST to sleep with them. You need to, I don't know, ask me out. Take me somewhere. Somewhere where it'll feel like we're spending some time together and I'm not just a cheap whore."

Ren cocked his head, looking at Hux with mild amusement.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I DON'T think of you that way, just so you know. But I see your point. I'm not on duty tomorrow night, and I don't have any training to do. After your shift, do you want to, um, I don't know, go get some Caff with me?"

Hux smiled, nodding his head. "I'd like that. I thought you hated Caff, though."

Ren grinned. "I do. I hate Caff almost as much as I hate YOU. But I'm thinking I could learn to get used to some of the things I hate.", he said, smacking Hux roughly, and playfully, on the ass.

"Ouch," Hux said, punching Ren's shoulder. "Still sore, you jerk."

"Sorry," Ren apologized, snickering a little. "I'll try to be more gentle with you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So . . . are you hungry?" Ren asked him, beginning to move towards the door.

"Not really," Hux answered, walking with him. "Are you?"

"I'm starving, actually. Why don't you come back to my place? I can make us some braised nerf sandwiches, or something. Or if you're really not hungry you can come and talk to me while I eat."

"I'd like that," Hux said, smiling, as the two left the room and headed towards Ren's quarters.


End file.
